Etre aux anges
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Les anges et leurs mauvaises idées. Voilà qu'ils ont décidé de capturer Dean vivant et de faire quelques petites expériences sur lui, comme ça pour essayer.


**Titre :** Etre aux anges

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Rien que des mots.

 **Note :** peut-être spoils s9, mais mini mini.

* * *

Les anges. Et leurs idées de merde. Dean les regardait tourner autour de lui, en serrant les dents, en essayant de briser les liens qui l'attachaient, en vain. Ils étaient là à lui raconter la bonne idée qu'ils avaient eu et Dean se demandait en quoi ces fichus crétins ailés avaient le droit de porter le nom d'« ange ». Ils n'étaient que des monstres déguisés, qui pensaient qu'ils avaient le droit de tout faire parce qu'ils habitaient le Paradis et qu'ils étaient tout brillants. Pour Dean ils ne valaient pas mieux que les démons, sauf que les démons étaient moins hypocrites. Il ne connaissait que peu d'ange qui méritait ce titre, et un seul lui revenait à l'esprit à ce moment là. Castiel.

Sauf qu'ironie du sort. Castiel était humain maintenant et ne pouvait pas vraiment venir le sauver.

Leur plan était simple et prouvait que les anges pouvaient être de sacrés psychopathes, ils allaient transformer un humain en ange et regarder ce que ça faisait. Oui juste comme ça. Une expérience. C'est qu'ils pouvaient être des vrais petits scientifiques ces petits anges. Et Dean était leur rat de laboratoire.

Ca ne pouvait être que Dean selon eux. Parce qu'il était l'Homme Vertueux, parce qu'il aurait dû être le vaisseau de Michaël, et parce qu'il avait survécu à tout même au pire. Il était donc fort possible qu'il survive à ça.

Dean n'avait aucune idée de comment ils l'avaient retrouvé, mais ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient débarqué une nuit, alors que lui et son frère dormaient dans un motel, puis la seconde d'après, Dean s'était retrouvé au Paradis, dans cette pièce blanche lumineuse, attaché à ce lit, à devoir écouter les psychopathes ailés lui raconter comment ils allaient utiliser la Grâce de l'un d'entre eux pour faire de lui un ange.

Dean le sentait pas ce truc. Il avait bien raison.

Parce que quand ils commencèrent à lui injecter la Grâce comme promis, cette puissance pure s'infiltrant dans son corps, Dean sentit son corps irradier. C'était comme brûler et geler en même temps et être traversé par mille épées. Deux mille.

Dean hurlait et Dean n'avait même pas l'impression d'hurler, parce qu'il ne s'entendait pas, parce qu'il y avait toute cette douleur qui explosait en lui. Il était une bombe, son corps n'allait pas tenir, c'était comme s'il allait se désintégrer. Il avait les yeux ouverts, il avait les yeux fermés, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait être encore vivant alors qu'il se désagrégeait. Les anges n'avaient rien à envier aux méthodes de torture des démons, ils étaient clairement devant, avec une sacrée marge d'avance.

La seule chose tangible pour Dean c'était l'aiguille dans son bras, qui diffusait la Grâce, et cette aiguille n'avait pas fini, et chaque fois qu'elle libérait de la Grâce dans son corps c'était à nouveau comme si Dean s'éparpillait en morceau. S'il survivait, la douleur allait juste le rendre fou, on ne le laissait même pas respirer.

Est-ce qu'il avait encore une peau ? Il avait l'impression d'être à vif, de n'être plus qu'un paquet d'os. De ne même plus avoir d'os en fait. Le sang coulait de sa bouche, de son nez, de ses oreilles, mais peut-être que c'était pas du sang, peut-être que c'était la Grâce qui débordait. _Pitié arrêtez ça, pitié, pitié, pitié. Pitié._

Il voudrait s'évanouir, il voudrait mourir. Mais il est bien éveillé, et peut-être même bien vivant. Ce n'est pas seulement la douleur, c'est aussi le monde entier qui lui rentre dans l'âme, ses yeux qui commencent à voir chaque molécule, chaque atome, les ailes qui lui poussent dans le dos et lui arrache le corps. Mais il n'a plus de corps, ou ce n'est plus vraiment le sien, il ne le sent plus, comme s'il n'était plus qu'une simple veste.

La douleur finit par se calmer, et il entend les anges se féliciter. L'opération a réussi, c'est un succès, _bravo bravo_. Dean ne respire plus, il n'a pas besoin. Son cœur ne bat pas. Il n'a pas chaud, il n'a pas froid, mais le monde est étrangement présent et vrai. Dean déteste ça. Puis dans sa tête. La voix de son frère.

 _« Dean où es-tu ? Je suis tellement inquiet. »_

Et alors que les anges sont encore entrain de se congratuler, Dean disparaît sous leur nez.

xxx

Dean ne sait pas comment il a fait, il n'a même pas envie de vomir mais tout est bordélique, tout va trop vite et à la fois trop lentement. Il se perd dans le monde entier, et se rattache à la voix de son frère pour le retrouver. Putain il n'a jamais volé, il ne veut plus jamais voler. Dean finit par arriver à destination. Mais dans quel état ? Il s'écroule sur le sol et Sam crie. Il crie aussi dans sa tête.

\- Dean qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

 _Dean qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? Dean est-ce que ça va ? Oh mon dieu Dean je suis inquiet, inquiet, inquiet._

Dean grogne, se redresse, se met à genoux. Puis doucement, il entend les autres voix, les chuchotements, les appels. Il pose ses mains sur sa tête. Sur la tête de ce corps. C'est comme s'il y avait un bruit de fonds en lui, qui se répète à l'infini. La voix de son frère plus forte. Puis soudainement une autre qui explose à l'intérieur de lui. Elle hurle. Elle est tellement douloureuse. C'est du verre qui se brise.

 _DEAN DEAN DEAN DEAN DEAN._

Dean regarde Cas, et il sait que c'est lui qui l'appelle comme ça. Il le sait et il ne voudrait qu'une chose, qu'il se taise. Qu'il se recule, surtout qu'il ne s'approche pas. Mais Cas s'approche, avec toute son inquiétude qui crisse, toute sa peur qui grince, puis sa voix qui hurle, qui hurle, qui hurle. Dean hurle en retour :

\- FERME TA GUEULE.

C'est comme un sifflement qui sort de sa bouche, une voix qui n'est pas la sienne, la Grâce qui s'échappe et Dean voit Sam et Cas se boucher les oreilles. Tandis que les lampes explosent, que la terre tremble, que la télé s'allume et s'éteint, que les vitres se brisent. Mais Dean l'entends encore, Cas. Sam. Et tous ces chuchotements.

\- LA FERME !

La Grâce devient folle, lumineuse. Le vent se lève, Sam et Cas doivent se tenir à quelque chose. Dean ne contrôle rien, ça sort de lui, alors que tout est trop fort, trop puissant, qu'il ne peut pas le supporter. Il sent tout comme s'il se mélangeait aux atomes, comme si ses molécules faisaient partie du vent, de l'air, du monde. La sensation est atroce. Les voix ne se taisent pas. Dean va devenir fou.

La pression devient trop forte alors que Dean crie, alors que la Grâce provoque un mini ouragan, alors que tous ces pouvoirs lui échappent sans qu'il ne contrôle rien. C'est trop, c'est trop. Il s'évanouit et c'est comme un cadeau.

xxx

Dean a provoqué pas mal de dégâts mais Cas et Sam sont surtout inquiets pour lui. Ils ont accouru dès que Dean s'est évanoui et que le vent s'est calmé, que le monde a arrêté de trembler. Sam a posé la main sur le poignet de son frère et s'est inquiété parce que son cœur ne battait plus.

\- Non Dean me lâche pas.

Cas l'a rassuré.

\- S'il a de la Grâce en lui, il doit être vivant Sam, c'est elle qui représente son cœur et sa vie, pour le moment.

Ensuite ils l'ont transporté jusqu'au bunker et Dean ne s'est pas du tout réveillé. Complètement épuisé.

Ils l'ont allongé sur son lit. Sont restés avec lui. Sam ne voulant pas le quitter. Bon sang, il n'entendait pas le cœur de Dean et Dean ne respirait pas, comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'il était bien vivant ? Cas n'était plus un ange et ne pouvait même pas vérifier, finalement il n'était même pas sûr. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et espérer que Dean était bien vivant.

xxx

Dean ouvrit les yeux. Puis les ferma. Le monde autour de lui venait de l'agresser. Il ne voulait plus jamais rouvrir les yeux, plus jamais voir comme il voyait. Les voix recommencèrent à parler. Toujours celle de Sam, inquiète, terrifiée. Celle de Cas, comme une sirène d'alarme. Et impossible de les faire taire, pas même en se bouchant des oreilles qui n'étaient plus tout a fait les siennes. C'était douloureux, invivable, insupportable. Dean était un humain, il n'était pas un ange. Comment les anges supportaient-ils ça ? Pas étonnant qu'ils tournent tous dingue. Il voulait hurler, laisser s'échapper encore une fois la Grâce, la laisser s'enfuir, qu'elle disparaisse de lui. On posa une main sur sa bouche et Dean dût rouvrir les yeux.

Avant le bleu était une simple couleur, maintenant c'était des millions de points de lumières et si Dean s'était déjà dit que les yeux de Cas étaient beaux, ils lui paraissaient désormais magnifiques. Et c'était presque rassurant.

Mais il y avait toujours ses cris. _DEAN DEAN DEAN._

\- Cas…

\- Dean tu es réveillé.

\- Arrête de crier s'il te plait.

La bouche de Cas s'ouvrit, sans doute pour dire qu'il ne criait pas. Mais elle se referma, un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Il referma sa bouche. Ferma ses yeux. Inspira, expira. Et doucement la voix de Cas se fit moins forte puis se tut complètement. Ce fut un véritable soulagement pour Dean. Il restait celle de Sam, mais celle de Sam n'était pas un hurlement. Elle était faite de son inquiétude et de son amour fraternel, elle était triste, effrayée, mais elle était douce. Plus forte que les autres, mais pas insupportable.

\- Merci, murmura Dean.

Cas passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mais Dean ne le ressentit pas comme une caresse. C'était simplement avoir la sensation d'une peau contre soit, ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

\- Sam est allé faire des courses, il n'y a plus rien à manger. Il voulait rester ici mais je lui ai conseillé de sortir, de s'aérer un peu.

\- Tu as bien fait Cas.

Cas étira ses lèvres dans un fin sourire et Dean pouvait voir chaque variation de ce sourire, chaque millimètre de plus ou de moins.

\- Comment est-ce que tu supportais ça Cas ? Comment tu faisais ?

\- Je me demande la même chose pour les humains. Comment vous faites pour ne rien voir, ne rien sentir, ne rien entendre ?

\- On boit, beaucoup. Plaisanta Dean.

Et le sourire s'élargit. La voix, il l'entendit à nouveau. Mais ce n'était plus un cri, c'était une caresse. _Dean_.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu criais Cas ?

Les pigments de ses joues changent, deviennent rouges. Dean sait ce que ça veut dire. Cas rougit.

\- Je… J'étais inquiet.

\- Tu hésites. Il y a autre chose ?

Cas haussa les épaules, tourna la tête, évita ses yeux. Dean fronça les sourcils, Cas lui cachait quelque chose. Il voulu parler, mais Sam entra dans la chambre, le vit réveillé et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas chaud, ce n'était pas un câlin, pour Dean c'était un corps contre un corps, et ça n'avait aucun sens. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien être des poupées ou des cadavres, ce serait pareil. Il regrettait les sensations humaines. Il comprenait pourquoi les anges n'étaient pas tendres, ça n'avait aucun sens pour eux.

\- Dean, tu es vivant.

\- Oui.

Sam se recula, le regarda :

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Dean raconta. Les anges, leur sale petit plan. La Grâce dans son corps, la douleur. Il essaya de l'expliquer mais il n'y avait pas de mots pour expliquer cette douleur. Il vit la colère de Sam, il vit ses poings serrés, sa ride d'inquiétude sur son front, Sam voulait refaire le portrait aux anges qui lui avaient fait du mal. Dean le savait. Il l'entendait.

 _Je vais buter ceux qui ont fait ça à Dean._

Dean ne voulait pas l'écouter, il ne savait juste pas comment arrêter de l'entendre.

\- Voilà, j'ai des ailes, de la Grâce, je vous entends m'appeler, j'entends le monde m'appeler, j'entends les anges et leurs vilains petits secrets et je vois le monde avec tous ses détails. Sam tu savais que tes yeux étaient composés d'au moins trois couleurs différentes ? Ah. Quatre.

Sam se tourna vers Cas :

\- Comment on fait pour le faire redevenir humain ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. C'est la première fois que je suis face à un humain changé en ange. Je ne pensais même pas cela possible. C'est plutôt étonnant que Dean ait survécu à quelque chose comme cela.

La voix de Cas devint brusque dans sa tête et Dean fronça les sourcils :

\- Cas ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je pense que tu risques de ne pas le supporter longtemps Dean. Les humains ne sont pas faits pour recevoir de la Grâce. Je pense que ça risque de te tuer.

Et les hurlements de Cas reprirent, Dean posa une main sur son front, supplia :

\- Cas.

\- Pardon.

La voix se tu. Sam avait suivit l'échange sans comprendre, il pensait à autre chose, il pensait aux mots de Cas. _Dean ne peut pas mourir, je ne le laisserai pas, je ne veux pas, je ne le supporterai pas_.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir Sam, on va trouver une solution.

Dean se redressa sur son lit. Il se sentait étrangement en pleine forme. Pas de douleur humaine, il ne sentait même pas son corps de toute façon. Il avait des émotions mais elles lui paraissaient différentes de d'habitude. Ne venait plus de son cœur, ne lui nouait plus l'estomac. C'était autre chose. Comme s'il connaissait les mots, s'il savait ce que ça faisait, mais qu'il ne les ressentait plus de la même façon. C'était légèrement flippant, mais même la peur n'était qu'un sentiment après tout.

Dean se leva. Se dit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien rester un ange si ça lui permettait de ne plus rien ressentir ou de faire comme si. Plus de tristesse, plus d'inquiétude, plus de peur. Plus de mal. Ce ne serait rien que des mots. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Sam, et sa bouille de chiot malheureux, et Dean soupira. C'était des conneries ça hein ? Parce que c'était aussi refuser les bonnes choses, l'amour, les moments de joie, le rire.

\- Bon. Cas, et si on m'arrachait cette Grâce ?

xxx

Avant de songer à comment lui enlever la Grâce, il y avait un problème à régler pour Dean. La contrôler. La Grâce semblait sortir de lui, elle était orage, ouragan, nuage, pluie, sécheresse.

\- Génial je me suis transformé en météo !

Ce n'était pas drôle. Dean devenait lumineux, sa voix se mettait à devenir aiguë, comme une radio qui aurait des interférences, qui sifflerait. C'était insupportable pour Sam, et à peine pour Cas.

\- Dean, tu dois accepter la Grâce, ne pas la repousser, elle fait partie intégrante de toi, elle est toi.

Mais Dean haïssait cette chose qu'il était, il voulait la retirer, et la Grâce lui faisait payer, en faisant s'écrouler les choses autour de lui. Elle se transformait en éclair.

\- Dean ! Tu l'as repousses là, reprocha Cas.

\- Bien sûr que oui, j'en veux pas !

\- Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, si tu ne te calmes pas, ton corps ne va pas le supporter ! Tu vas te désagréger Dean. Et ça va te tuer. Tu as besoin de ce corps Dean.

Dean soupira.

\- Je sais pas comment faire, s'énerva-t-il alors que son énervement se transformait en tremblement de terre et que les choses autour de lui s'enflammaient.

Cas prit son poignet.

\- Accepte là, accepte ce que tu es. Ne fais qu'un avec elle. Tu es elle et elle est toi.

Dean sentait la peau de Cas sur son poignet. Peau contre peau. _Dean, Dean, Dean_. La voix de Cas. Son inquiétude. _Dean accepte là_.

Facile à dire. Cette connasse de Grâce était là, comme une étrangère, voulait s'enrouler, voulait l'étouffer. Il ne voulait pas être un ange.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Dean. Pour le moment tu dois être un ange !

\- Tu lis dans mes pensés ?

\- Non. Mais je te vois qui essaie encore de repousser la Grâce.

Dean ferma les yeux.

\- Laisse là faire Dean.

La voix de Cas était douce, chaude, elle avait une saveur. Les voix peuvent avoir des saveurs ? La Grâce ronronnait au son de la voix de Cas, ce n'était pas lui. C'était lui.

C'était lui.

Il la laissa s'étendre sur son corps qui n'était pas tout à fait le sien, sur son âme, devenir lui. Il devint elle. Ange. Humain. Ange surtout.

Monstre peut-être.

L'orage se calma. Pour le moment.

 _C'est bien Dean._

Dean rouvrit les yeux et regarda le fin sourire de Cas.

\- Je veux me débarrasser d'elle maintenant !

xxx

Malgré quelques incidents, Dean apprit à accepter la Grâce, à vivre avec. A s'en servir – même s'il la maîtrisait assez mal et provoquait des catastrophes. Au moins ne se mettait-il plus à s'allumer comme un lampion. Sauf quand il avait du mal à gérer sa colère.

A force de faire du bruit, les anges le retrouvèrent. Les anges. Dean avait un compte à régler avec eux. Il les décima, avec l'aide de Cas et Sam. Peut-être qu'il ne maîtrisait pas complètement sa Grâce, mais il était Dean Winchester, il était un chasseur et ses connards l'avaient transformé en … Cette chose. Les anges auraient mieux fait de rester dans leur Paradis. Ils ne s'en sortirent pas vivant.

Le seul survivant leur dit qu'ils ne savaient pas comment enlever la Grâce de Dean maintenant qu'ils lui avaient injecté. Dean le tua.

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Puis il se tourna vers Cas et Sam :

\- Et maintenant on trouve comment on m'arrache cette Grâce.

xxx

Ce n'était pas aussi facile. Cas savait comment arracher la Grâce d'un ange évidemment, un petit coup de couteau d'ange bien placée sous le menton. Mais pour Dean c'était différent. Dean était un humain de base, lui couper la carotide risquait au mieux de le tuer, au pire de le tuer lentement. Quelque chose comme ça. Il n'était pas sûr, Cas n'était sûr de rien. C'est ce qui arrivait quand on était face à quelque chose qu'on croyait impossible. Dean voulait bien qu'on tente quand même mais pour Sam c'était hors de question, pas tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on le soit si on n'essaie pas ?

\- On n'essaie pas tant qu'on est pas sûr ! Je ne jouerai pas à pile ou face sur ta vie, Dean.

\- Je suis déjà entrain de crever de toute façon.

\- C'est pas sûr. Pour le moment tu as l'air de te porter très bien.

Sam 'avait pas tort à ce sujet. Dean était en pleine forme. Il n'avait pas besoin de manger, ni de boire, ni de dormir, il pouvait s'envoler où il voulait. Il avait bien essayé de se taper une fille, il avait détesté le sexe ange. C'était un peu comme caresser, toucher, embrasser… Un poulpe mort ? De la chair, des tendons, de la salive, c'était tout sauf agréable en fait.

Pas étonnant que les anges soient si coincés. Dean se souvenait de la chaleur, du goût, salé, sucré. Il s'en souvenait mais quand il glissait sa bouche contre une autre, il ne sentait qu'une bouche. Il pouvait dire si elle était gercé ou pas, mais ce n'était qu'un bout de chair. Rien de bon, rien d'intéressant.

Il avait essayé de se dévorer une tarte et ça avait eut un arrière goût de molécule, l'alcool était étrangement liquide, c'était le seul mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Comment prendre du plaisir dans ces conditions ? Certes, il n'avait pas besoin de « prendre plaisir » en vrai, mais c'était Dean. Il voulait redevenir humain, tant pis pour la tristesse, tant pis pour la douleur.

Dean avait d'autres sensations, il savait exactement de quels matériaux étaient composés tous les endroits où il allait, il remarquait toutes les couleurs, la luminosité et l'ombre, le monde lui explosait à la figure et devenait tellement visible, jusqu'au moindre brin d'herbe ballotté par le vent à la condensation de l'eau dans l'air. On pouvait se dire que c'était magnifique, que le monde était d'une beauté saisissante, mais la plupart du temps Dean avait juste l'impression que c'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

Il voulait juste redevenir le bon vieux Dean pour qui le bleu est bleu et l'herbe est de l'herbe, et un mur blanc est un mur blanc. Quitte à ce qu'on lui coupe la carotide.

xxx

Cas était allé parler à des anges de confiance, de ceux qui n'avaient pas envie de se débarrasser de lui, de ceux qui voulaient encore bien lui parler et peut-être essayer de l'aider. Au moins un peu. Les idées ne manquaient pas, souvent assez mauvaise d'ailleurs _(« le tuer » « lui donner des coups de couteau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus de Grâce ? », « lui faire utiliser jusqu'à l'épuisement ? »)._ La plus courante c'était simplement de pomper la Grâce de Dean avec une seringue spéciale. La douleur risquait d'être absolument insupportable, mais c'était moins risqué que lui arracher sa Grâce en lui tranchant le cou ou d'utiliser d'autres méthodes encore plus barbares.

Cas en parla à Dean et Dean eut un instant d'hésitation. La douleur. Il s'en rappelait. Il ne voulait plus la vivre, pas encore une fois.

\- Dean…

 _DEAN._

\- La ferme Cas. Je vais y réfléchir.

 _DEAN DEAN DEAN._

Cas avait tellement de mal à retenir sa voix, parfois.

Dean s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il entendant les cries de Cas, la voix inquiète de son frère. Il essayait d'y faire abstraction, il essayait de réfléchir. _DEAN._

\- La ferme Cas putain la ferme.

Mais Cas ne la fermait pas. Sa voix griffait. Il sut que Cas allait frapper à la porte avant même qu'il ne le fasse et lui ouvrit.

\- Cas je t'en prie, je t'en prie. Arrête de hurler.

Cela prit plus de temps, mais Cas réussit à faire taire sa voix.

\- Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça Cas ?

\- L'inquiétude.

\- Non, il y a une autre raison, dis moi laquelle ?

Cas détourna les yeux et sa voix reprit, se fit douce, caressante, tendre. _Dean_.

Dean sentit la Grâce frissonner, rouler autour des la voix de Cas.

\- Cas…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr Dean.

Dean posa ses doigts sur le visage de Cas. Peau. Chair. Barbe. Cheveux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir sentir la joue, la chaleur qui se dégageait du rougissement de Cas, sentir les picotements de la barbe, la douceur de la peau, peut-être des cheveux. Les cris reprirent de plus belle, Cas ferma les yeux, essaya de les calmer, mais sa voix hurlait. Cas hurlait son prénom. _Dean_. Comme s'il n'y avait que lui, comme s'il était tout. La violence de ses cries, la force de son appel, c'était tous ses sentiments qui se diffusaient d'un coup à l'intérieur de Dean. C'était pour ça que c'était incontrôlable et pour ça que ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un hurlement.

Cas était amoureux de lui.

\- Tu…

C'était ce sentiment là, Dean en était sûr. Il le connaissait bien. Il pouvait même se souvenir des sensations que cela donne.

\- Tu es amoureux de moi Cas.

Il l'avait dit. A voix haute. Et ce fut une vague déferlante de hurlement qui entrèrent en lui. Confirmant ce qu'il venait de dire. Cas baissa la tête, gêné. Depuis quand Cas pouvait-il être gêné à propos de quelque chose comme cela ? Cas ne cachait pas, Cas était sans filtre. S'il était inquiet, il disait _« je suis inquiet »._ Et s'il était en colère il le disait aussi. S'il pensait que lui et Dean avaient un lien, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le laisser s'échapper.

Mais Cas était amoureux et Cas ne disait rien. Peut-être qu'il n'avait même jamais mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Dean ne savait même pas comment réagir face à cette révélation. Bien ? Mal ? Pas du tout ? Il n'était même pas sûr de ressentir quoi que ce soit lui-même. Comment savoir ?

Que pensait-il de Cas ?

Il avait besoin de Cas. Il avait besoin que Cas soit là, avec lui, près de lui, que Cas le regarde et le soutienne. Il avait besoin de la force de Cas, de ses maladresses, de sa gentillesse et de sa colère qui était aussi dangereuse que l'orage. Même maintenant qu'il était une sorte d'ange, il avait besoin de Cas. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il s'éloigne, il savait que la Grâce pourrait s'échapper encore, qu'elle ferait des dégâts si Cas disparaissait.

Comment appelait-on ça ?

Dean aurait pu dire que l'amour on le connaissait parce qu'il vous donnait chaud, parce qu'il vous rendait fou, parce qu'on perdait complètement le contrôle de son cœur, de son corps, de son oxygène. Mais Dean n'avait plus de cœur, ne respirait plus, et son corps n'était pas tout à fait le sien, plus tout à fait présent.

Dean savait se cacher de l'amour, mais il n'avait même pas besoin de le faire maintenant, parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le ressentir. Pas de cette manière. Il avait besoin de Cas, mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

\- Okay Cas, on va faire ton truc. Tant pis pour la douleur.

Cas releva ses yeux vers lui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Sûr et certain.

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

xxx

Sam était inquiet. Dean le savait, il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il savait aussi pleins d'autres choses.

 _Je ne supporterais pas de perdre Dean, je ne peux pas supporter qu'il souffre, je l'aime, c'est mon frère, il est tout pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, Dean doit vivre, il doit vivre, il mérite de vivre. Je dois veiller sur Dean, prendre soin de lui, je mourrais à sa place si je pouvais._

Dean n'était pas touché par ses mots, pas de la manière dont il aurait dû, il l'aurait été s'il avait été humain. S'il avait été humain il aurait prit son frère dans ses bras, lui aurait dit que tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas très envie de prendre qui que ce soit dans ses bras pour le moment mais il essaya de rassurer Sam quand même :

\- Ca va aller, je ne vais pas mourir. Je dois le faire.

Sam acquiesça. Cas hurlait, mais Cas ferma les yeux et la voix se tut. Il s'approcha de Dean et l'attacha sur le lit. Puis sortit la seringue.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui. Vas-y, qu'on en finisse.

Cas planta la seringue dans le cou de Dean. Et commença à aspirer la Grâce.

La douleur frappa Dean. Il était attaché, mais ses doigts griffaient le lit en dessous de lui, essayant de se cramponner à la Grâce qui était aspiré. Il se mit à hurler et s'entendit hurler. C'était comme si on fouillait dans ses entrailles, comme si quelque frappait sur lui à coup de marteau pour essayer de le façonner. Il se mit à respirer et eut l'impression d'aspirer du feu. Son cœur cognant comme un fou dans sa poitrine lui faisait mal, mal, mal. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque, que son cœur allait s'arrêter à nouveau. Puis pendant un moment il se cru aveugle. Le plafond était un plafond. Il se cru sourd aussi, parce que le silence s'installa dans sa tête. Et il se sentit lourd, mais lourd, le poids de son corps, de ses sentiments, comme des boulets. Dean ferma les yeux et s'évanouit.

xxx

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit ankylosé, courbaturé. Ouaip, il était bel et bien humain. Son frère le serra dans ses bras, c'était le meilleur câlin du monde et Dean le lui rendit.

\- Tu es vivant.

\- Je vais bien, Sammy.

Dean n'entendait plus ses appels, mais il savait de toute façon ce que Sam pensait. Il avait chaud au cœur. C'était une bonne sensation. Il aimait être humain. Cas était dans un coin de la pièce, les laissait tous les deux sans intervenir. Quand Sam relâcha Dean, Dean se tourna vers lui. Cas non plus ne hurlait plus en lui. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Cas était amoureux de lui.

Dean sourit doucement.

Sam, rassuré, était parti se coucher. Ces derniers temps, avec l'inquiétude, il avait très peu dormi. Cas resta avec Dean. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et c'était une caresse, c'était doux et chaud.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- J'ai mal partout mais ouais Cas, je me sens bien.

Cas le regardait. Ses yeux étaient simplement bleus. Magnifiques quand même.

\- Tu es toujours amoureux de moi Cas ?

Cas rougit. Dean sourit encore. Le cœur qui bat, toute cette chaleur, l'air qui se coupe. Sensations humaines. Dean posa sa main sur la joue de Cas. La joue était douce, légèrement râpeuse à cause de la barbe, c'était agréable. C'était une vraie sensation. Il se redressa sur le lit, attira Cas vers lui et l'embrassa.

Sa bouche était gercée, sa langue pleine de salive. Mais c'était chaud, c'était salé. Amer. Ca avait un vrai goût, ça avait un vrai sens. Dean ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point embrasser pouvait être délicieux.

Il perdit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Cas, lisse, épais, super doux. Il tira Cas contre lui. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Le cœur humain de Cas battant en écho avec son cœur a lui. La main de Cas qui le touchait, ses doigts brûlants sur lui. Caresse. Douceur. Tendresse. Dean le sentait. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire et il était capable de le ressentir.

Il ne pouvait peut-être plus s'envoler, mais un humain avait d'autres façons de s'envoler.

Alors Dean continua d'embrasser Cas.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic mourante sur mon ordi depuis dix plombes (parce que je devais rajouter un passage et que j'avais la flemme). Bon elle paye pas de mine je sais, mais je voulais décrire les sensations anges vu à travers Dean et surtout je voulais que Cas crie dans sa tête. Voilà c'est fait. Bonne journée.


End file.
